A Crazy Family Paradox
by APeculiarFeeling
Summary: The Doctor meets someone who knows him from storied. Reunited with lost friends, the Doctor discovers impossible things about his future and the past. Will the Doctor be able to hold his odd little family together? Or will everything fall apart? Includes: All Doctors, including a Thirteenth. Amy, Rory, Rose, Martha, Donna, River, Jack, Metacrisis, and my OC. Possibly more...
1. Bugs? No Thanks

**A/N: This skips between views a lot. It's Co-Written with Le Docteur. And no, Le Docteur is not on **

Amelia kicked the small rock with her blue and white converse, chasing after it slowly, a small smile plastered on her face. It wasn't every day that she got forced to go on vacation. Permanently. That was another job. But she wasn't good with bugs. Pet shops were out of the question. That was okay, she had the shoe clerk gig going too. She stood on the edge of the sidewalk, arms out for balance, and walked along the edge, humming a silly tune to herself. Every step bringing her closer to the danger she was unsuspecting of. For the past week there were strange stories on the news. People being abducted in broad daylight, snatched right off the streets. Nobody knew who was doing it, only that they looked like ants. In the past week at least 12 people had been taken. The large, humanoid creatures with the face of an ant would come, take their prey, and be off. Nobody could remember how the Ant-Men got there, as no one saw any means of transportation. Amelia kept walking, humming to herself when she heard an odd noise. It was a faint hum, that slowly became louder and louder. She looked across the street to the source of the humming, and saw that a blue 1960's Police Box materialize out of thin air. The door to the box flew open, and steam and smoke billowed out. With the gasses a man was shot out, a man in singed brown pants, burnt white dress shirt and bow tie, he had no shoes. After he was shot onto the pavement and landed with a thud! The doors shut tight. He sat there groaning loudly. This was enough to scare off the ant, for now. It disappeared almost instantly, only the noises stayed, and they sounded enraged.

Amelia stayed where she was, wary to move toward the man who had just burst out of the Magical Blue box. After a few moments, and certain the ant thing wasn't any where close to her, she crawled over to him. He was chest down to the pavement, his face turned to the right, toward her. She lifted her hand and poked his arm, hoping he'd move. After that failed attempt, she decided to take a closer look. She moved the hair out of his face, revealing the magical Blue Box Man. She ran her finger of the edge of a bow and then found something in the inside pocket of his coat. Curious little her. She pulled it out and poked at it. "Hmm. What's this?" She asked the Magical Blue Box Man. "is it your wand?" She waved it around. "No." She pressed on something and it lit up, emitting a sound. "Ah! I got it to work!" She smiled gleefully.

He turned around, and groaned loudly in pain. "Stop- give it- mine..." He convulsed on the ground as he breathed regeneration energy into the air. He looked as if he was having a spasm, as her jerked about. Once he stopped, his body went limp, and he was out cold.

Amelia jumped. "Ah!" She dropped the silver thing and watched the man before crawling back over to him. She poked his cheek and, with no response, stood up. "Well. This is no fun." She muttered. She bent down and scooped up the silver tube and then grabbed the mans arms. "Can't leave you out here." She grunted with the effort. This was going to be a long walk. By the time she got back to her flat, with he Magical Man of course, she was so tired, she almost passed out on the floor by the door. But, she needed to take care of Mr. Magic here. She began the slow process of getting him on the couch and then wiping he dirt and grime away. She removed the bow tie and his shoes. Removing the jacket, but that was as far as she was going. The pants were staying on. But, as luck would have it, little miss fun came out to play. After that all was done, cleaning, locking doors and windows and everything that had a lock, nothing was getting in, and all, she stuffed he clothes into the washer and slumped to the ground in front of it. She could just see the man in the living room, on her couch, with a blanket on top of him. Amelia smiled. "We did it." She gave silent cheer and her eyes grew heavy, sleep claiming her at last. She woke up a few hours later, and noticed the man was still sleeping deeply on the couch, breathing yellow gas into the air. He stood up and walked to the kitchen for a drink when she heard it. That odd noise before she saw the ant-man. She fixed herself some tea and sat down at a chair, facing the Magic-Man. She sipped her tea slowly and heard the noise coming from her window again.

Amelia, tea and a blanket wrapped around her, glanced at the window, a shadow moving ever so slightly. She stood up, letting the green blanket slide off of her shoulders, and began pulling the all of the curtains closed. On the last one, she stopped and looked over at the Man. "His breath is golden." She whispered, watching a few moments as he breathed the golden air. "Is he an angel?" She asked herself, turning back to the window. She suddenly screamed and fell back onto her bum, crawling away from the window and up against the couch. She has dropped her cup of tea, which steamed, still hot. One of the ant creatures was staring in through the window. She really wished the Magic Man would wake up, it seemed these things were either following him, or her. Amelia pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, a small whimper escaping her lips. "Magic Man. Magic Man. There's a Magic Man on my couch." She sung to herself, trying to calm herself down. She really didn't like bugs.

The large creature pressed its face against the window, making loud sounds. It said something in a gargled tone "We have found the Doctor... We have seen him...He is here!" It seemed to be excited, as its antennae were vibrating furiously. After is finished talking, more appeared at the other windows, all vibrating with excitement, apparently. The pressed their large mandibles against the windows, and scraped violently at them, attempting to get in. One more of them spoke, "What do we do about the female?" The others nodded, and another answered. "We do not need her, she will be spared if she leaves us alone, but we will eliminate her if need be."

Amelia, cowering by the couch, suddenly looked up. Something in her head clicked, a memory from her childhood, and she began to move. She moved to each window individually, opening the closed curtains and looking at each alien in turn. Then, she walked over to the man, ran her hand through his hair and smiled. "I've found him Grandma Pond." She whispered, watching a wisp of golden air escape his mouth. She stood up and retrieved the clean and dried clothes from the dryer. She sat the down on the couch arm and looked down at the Magical Man. Bending down, so her mouth was close to his ear, she whispered. "Time to wake up." She stood up and watched another wisp escape his mouth. "He looks just like you said he would." She said, walking to the kitchen. Running the cold water from the sink, she got a bucket from under the sink, filled it up with some ice and poured the cold water into it. "There. This might work. A nice cold bucket of ice water." She turned the water off and made her was slowly back to the couch. Her flat was all open, except for the bedroom, it had a door. The rest of the flat was walls and open doorways without doors. Setting the bucket down by the couch for a moment, she went and got a dry towel. Moving the clothes to the chair she had been in earlier, she lifted the heavy bucket up and tipped it over. The cold liquid poured onto the man, hopefully waking him up, even if it was for a moment.

He shook violently and sat upright, back stiff. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?! I'm regenerating here!" He jumped up and shivered, and then realized his lack of clothing. "Ah! Clothes! I'm cold! Why would you do that?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" He began jumping up in down, looking like a young child a midst a temper tantrum. He looked around, and saw an ant-man through the window, and it cocked it's head. "Oh. It's you." He looked mad all of a sudden, and walked around, looking for something. "Wheres my screwdriver?!" He yelled, and faced the woman.

She fell back and sat there as the man walked around, shouting. "I'm sorry." She whispered, picking up the bucket and standing up. "But, there are a whole bunch of giant bugs outside my window. How was I not to wake you?" She scowled a little and walked over to the sink, dropping the bucket in with a loud clank. "Oh? It that what that was?" She smirked and crossed her arms. "There it to a dog on the way here. You were a bit heavy." She put her hands in her white jacket pockets, fingering the Sonic Screwdriver. She gave a light laugh. "You want to dry off?" She gestured to the towel by the couch. "And your clothes. I cleaned them." She smiled and turned around, drying out the bucket with a dry clothe. "I found the Doctor Amy. Just like you said." She whispered to herself, not sure whether the man could hear her. Taking a few seconds to dry her hands, she walked over to one of the windows. "I hate bugs." She said, sticking her tongue out at it. It moved, causing her to jump backwards. She quickly stepped away from the windows. Yeah, not going near those again. Hadn't anyone outside seen giant ants on her house yet? How could that be hard to miss? She sighed and brought dry towels to dry the couch off with as much as she could. After that, she huffed and let herself flop backwards on the smaller couch with no back. She faced the ceiling, her eyes darting back and forth as though in deep thought.

He grabbed the screw driver, unaware of what she said. He slipped his singed pants on, but nothing else. He walked over to a window and pointed the screw driver at it, and the window clicked open. He pushed the window out, and forced the Ant to fall. He yelled at it, mad. "Leave! Go back to your colony, and tell your Queen it's gonna take more then a few of you to kill me this time! Im Regenerating!" He laughed darkly and pointed his arm at the Ant, and yelled as yellow energy burst from it, vaporizing the Ant. At this the others seemingly vanished instantly, and the Magic man collapsed, groaning and clutching at his stomach. "Agh!" He rolled on the ground, looking as if he was going to be sick.

Amelia, sitting up when he yelled, watched the golden light flow from his arm. The ants disappeared, thankfully, but the Doctor had collapsed. She hurried up and over to him, not wanted him to be hurt. She had finally met him, just like Aunt had said. But to lose him so easily? She just couldn't. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him into her arms as he was in pain, bringing him over to the small love seat. Once he was away from the window, she locked it and ran back to him. Bending down so she could talk to him, he was still on the ground, but just next to the love seat. "I can help. What do you need?" She ran both of her hands through her hair, causing it to get messed up and stick out a bit. "Please be alright." She whispered. "Please. Please, let the Doctor be alright." She whispered to herself, crawling backwards and leaning against the still wet couch which wasn't far from the love seat.

He convulsed again, and reached out into thin air, seemingly at nothing. He groaned loudly and twitched more. "T-tea! Green Tea!" He yelled, and kept convulsing. He clenched his stomach and breathed more energy into the air. He looked like someone with a fever, he had cold sweats and was shaking violently in the seat.

She stood up and ran tot he kitchen. "Tea, tea, tea." She grunted in frustration. "Where did you put the God d**m tea!" She stomped her foot and began throwing open drawers and cupboards, looking for the tea. Once she found it, she poured some of the hot water from the tea kettle into a mug and put the tea inside. Rushing as fats as she could without spilling the tea, she hurried back to the Doctor. "Here. It's not done steeping...but it's green tea." She held it out to him, hoping he didn't spill it every where. Her couch was already soaked. But that was partly her fault.

He clutched the mug, and poured it on his face,drinking some. When the Tea his his face he stopped convulsing, and sat back in the chair, gasping for air. He let out a long sigh. "Oh... That was not fun... Never...again..." He rolled his eyes and then finally noticed the woman for real. "Hello! I'm The Doctor!" He grinned widely, acting as if none of this happened.

She cringed as he dumped the hot tea on his face. How? Just exactly how did he not think that was hot? She shook her head to shake the stupid thoughts and looked at the Doctor. "I know who you are." She simply said, the words farther apart in the sentence as she paused a second between each word. She was starting to freak out, her mind going into a paralyzed state where she wouldn't talk. this was too much. Giant bugs and the Doctor. Big bugs, understood, but GIANT! That was just too much!

He raised his eyebrow, and looked at her. "Sorry, but do I know you par chance?" He was curios as to how she knew him, as he had already erased himself from everyone's minds, unless someone told this woman about himself, or he met her. His mind was regenerating though, so he wasn't all there. He didn't even know who he was yet.

She smiled and shook her head, looking down. "No...you don't." She looked up at him, smiled and fell back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't feel her legs. The terror taking over. Why she was scared to death of bugs was unknown. No one knew why. She just was. Blinking slowly, she gazed up at the ceiling, unable to stand. "But you knew...someone I...know." She said without looking at him. She took a deep breath, blue eyes gazing at the ceiling still, and gave her best smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Doctor."


	2. Please, Put A Shirt On

**A/N: Did you like the first Chapter? I hope so. Here's number two! Hope you like it!**

He still looked as confused as ever. "I'm almost a thousand years old. I've met quite a few people, care to narrow it down?" He sat back, and yawned loudly.

She gave a light laugh. "My names Amelia." She whispered with a giggle. "Hello Doctor." She gave the sentence a child-like quality, closing her eyes as she was tired herself. She had her Aunt's red hair. She knew that. And, she was lucky enough to meet the Doctor. That was another thing. She smiled.

He looked conflicted, and confused. "Amelia? Amy? No no no you can't be. Who are you? How do you know who I am?" He leaned forwards, not mad, just utterly confused.

She smiled again, "My name is Amelia Emmaline. My Aunt...she was...Pond..." She giggled. "She said you'd ask questions. She said you were a raggedy man. I see what she means.

"You're Aunt? She had siblings? Where is she now? Is she okay?" He was on his feet, memories of Amy and Rory were resurfacing, and my extension memories of all of his companions.

She let the smile slip from her face. "I..." She let the sentence trail away. Tears started to form in her eyes. "My mum...died. And...she took care of me after. I left...a few weeks ago. I moved from America when my mum died..." She sobbed and opened her eyes, letting the tears slip down the side of her face. "I think...I think she's...okay." Amelia whispered, flexing her fingers, she took a deep breath and sat up slowly, her legs still a bit useless.

His eyes were darting, thinking. "What year is it?" Was all he had to say.

She turned her head and looked at the Doctor. "It's...2001." She moved her feet, happy, the terror had subsided. She crawled over to the Time Lord, her blue eyes searching. "Why?" She asked, her tears stained cheeks resembling Amy's in a way. "When does she die?" She asks, taking hold on the Doctor's hand.

He pulled his hand away and walked to a window, looking out. "Cant say. We all die in the end. Well, you all die in the end." He shrugged, relieved that he might get to go see her one more time.

She watched as he moved away. Wiping away the tears, she stood up. "Time lords die too. Just not as easily." She growled at him, going to the door. "You thought it'd be a good thing saving him. She'll be happy... " She shook her head and laughed, a small smile on her face. She opened the door to outside and left it open. "Make sure you shut the door." She simply said, not giving him time to think. She was going now. If he wanted to see Amy, he had to come now. She wasn't going to wait.

He turned around, confused, and ran after her, shutting the door behind himself. He caught up to her and began walking, not saying anything, just looking at his lean, lanky figure. "Hey! Sorta like the Tenth me!" He ginned and felt his hair.

She glanced over at him. "She won't recognize you." She muttered, looking back forward. 'I'm coming home.' She thought to herself. It had been a while since she had visited Amy Pond. After a while of walking, Amelia stopped and stood on the sidewalk for a few seconds before looking over at the Doctor. "We all die in the end, and yet your still alive." She turned back to face the front and proceeded up a flight of stairs and to a door with a button for a doorbell. But, instead of ringing get bell, Amelia knocked. "Aunty!" She yelled loudly, and soon footsteps were heard coming toward the door. An older man answered the door, resembling Rory. Amelia wrapped her arms around him, then ran off toward another room. "Aunty! You have to she what I found!" Amelia sounded delighted. When she reappeared, she had a woman resembling Amy Pond behind her. "See? See?" Amelia smiled and looked at Amy. "I found the Doctor Aunty." Amy smiled at Amelia. "You know I'm not your aunt. I'm your grandma." She said, rustling Amelia's hair. Looking up, Amy inspected the Doctor. "You're different, Doctor."

He half grinned and then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He shifted on his feet awkwardly. "Yeah, well you do too. I've actually changed a couple times since we last met, Pond."

Amelia ducked Amy's hand and smoothed her hair out, looking at the Doctor from the corner of her eyes. Tears started forming in Amy's eyes, and the she was hugging the Doctor. "I've missed you, you Raggedy Man." She said into his ear as she hugged him.

He didn't hug back, but looked at Rory, for permission. He nodded and he embraced her. "Been a while Pondy. So, how's this young one related to you?" He asked, stepping back, looking at the two of them.

Amy smiled and put her hand son Amelia's shoulders. "This, is my grand daughter, Amelia Emmaline Pond." Amy said, smiling. Amelia had wanted Amy's last name too, so, they changed her last name to her middle name and gave her Amy's last name as a secret between them and a few other people. Legally she was an Emmaline. But with Amy and Rory, she was a Pond. Rory stepped up. "She's out daughter." He said, smiling over at Amelia. "She might as well be. We've raised her like our own." He put his arm around Amy. Amelia looked up at the Doctor, her features only just different from Amy's. But a little different as well.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Grand daughter? Did you have another child?" He was intrigued, yet slightly worried at the same time.

Amy smiled. "Yeah." She said, looking at Rory. They didn't mention the fact that their daughter had died when Amelia was little. But Amelia looked away from the Doctor and down at the ground, not wanting to think about some choice things. "So. What brings you to town, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Got killed. Twice." He said this grim statement matter-of-factly, and looked up in the air. "TARDIS crashed. Fixing herself up right now. Im trying to find out what kind of man I am this time." He frowned and scratched his black hair.

Amelia, an itching to get away, "Can I go out back?" She asked Amy, who nodded. Amelia took off out the back, a small play set there. She liked to swing on one of the rusty swings. Meanwhile, Amy invited the Doctor in. "Would you like some tea?" She asked.

He walked in, and looked around. "No thank you, already had some, and a nice tub of water. I should be good." He sat himself down in an armchair and began twiddling his thumbs. "So, whats been going on in the ol' Williams household as of late?" He asked awkwardly.

Amy shrugged. "Rory has a job. I'm going to paint the house. Amelia is supposed to help with that." She smiled, then backtracked. "A tub of water?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Say, whats been going on around here as of late? By here I mean Earth. Haven't stopped by in a while."

Amy looked at Rory. "There have been some people going missing around town." He began. "New President." Amy continued. She smiled. "I really have missed you." She said, wishing he could have come sooner. Maybe they would have left, maybe a paradox wouldn't have happened. But he hadn't. He wouldn't. And he was here for something else. "Are you taking her with you?" Amy asked, meaning Amelia, who swung out back, staring at the stars.

"N-no. I cant. Not anymore. I can't take anyone with me.. no. Something's coming. I need to stop it." He stated grimly.

"What's coming Doctor?" She asked. After a minute, Amy looked at Rory then back at the Doctor. "Doctor." She began. "Will you answer one question for me?" She asked, wanting this answer most of all.

"Well, if I said yes, that would be it. But I'll answer one more, just for you." He looked into her eyes, a look of loss and terror in his own.

She smiled, trying to decide which question to ask. Which question mattered most to her? She decided and, looking at the Doctor, asked. "If you had been able to come back for me, would you have?" She asked. She reached over and took Rory's hand. It was either this question or the other. And this is the one she had decided on.

He looked at her, and frowned. His deep, damaged green eyes met hers and he shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have. If I did- No. I'm sorry. It wouldn't have happened. Anything else?" He knew she had another question, and he wanted to answer it.

She looked over at the Doctor, a puzzled expression on her face, then, after a few seconds, she asked the second question, giving it a change as she wanted to know something else. "Why?" She asked.

"I can't. There's something after me. It's going after the people I care about most. This will be the last time you see me. Truly." He stated grimly. "Im going around. Telling those I care about. I'm making sure that they're safe. Then I'm leaving Earth for good."

Amy nodded. She understood, and wondered for a brief second about something else. "What were the disappearances caused form?" She asked, thinking that maybe he was going to solve that problem before he left. Amelia came in, jacket tied around her waist. "Those giant ants that followed him to my flat." She said, standing in the doorway to the living room. She looked over at the Doctor. "By the way." She held up a key, smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Need your key and sonic right?" She held up the sonic in her other hand. She had snuck them out of his pocket when he hadn't been paying attention. Before he could get up and take them from her, she darted out the front floor and out onto the street. "See you later Grandma!" She yelled as she ran, sonic and key in hand.

He groaned loudly and ran after her, not saying goodbye. "Get back here right now! I am your Uncle and you will listen to me! Stop!" He yelled as he chased her down the street.

She laughed and ran faster. "Catch me if you can, old man!" She was fast, running ever day for two miles, no break. She smiled, this was fun.

He huffed, but kept his pace as he was regenerating. He wasn't gaining on her though, he only managed to match her pace. "No! Stop! You fool! Agh!"

Amelia giggled, and, despite the fun she was having, stopped and waited for the Doctor to catch up to her. She could have run longer, but something was nagging at her. She sat down on the curb and and pointed the Sonic at a nearby street lamp and turned the Sonic on. Just as the Doctor was getting close to her, the light bulb burst, sending shattered remains onto the concrete across the street. "Oh." She said, finally finding out what the Sonic did.

He finally caught up with her, and snatched the Sonic away from her, along with the key. He collapsed on the ground and breathed out more regeneration energy. "N-never...again..."

She shrugged. "You really are old." She said, laying back on the side walk and looking up at the sky, it was dark out now, they had spent quite a time at Amy's house. She pointed up at the stars, "That star." She said, "I like to think that on that exact star there are these aliens that look like lizards. But they walk on two feet and talk like humans. They have tails and and some are green." She let her hand rest on her stomach, staring up at the night sky still. Her eyes, zipping from one star to another, showed the wonder and wanting this girl had. Her imagination, though over-active, creating whole other worlds.

He snickered, knowing there were things like that beneath their feet. He sat down on the curb, still regenerating and exhausted when he heard the sounds of the ants again.

Her ears perked up, catching the smallest of sounds. She had exceptional hearing, eyesight, smell and sense of touch. Heightened senses, that's what it's called. She sat up suddenly, whipping her head about, trying to find the source of the sounds the ants created. "I know you're here. Just where?" She peered into the shadows, catching movement. She stood and looked down at the Doctor. "I think I want to get going now." She said, softly, more to herself than him. She looked down the street, back toward Amy's house. She'd be okay right? Amelia looked back at the busted lamp, the broken glass shining in the next street lamps light. "And I thought this would be fun." She muttered, "Only without the giant bugs." She smiled only slightly, her mind on the giant ants.

He stood up and looked around, and then yelled out loudly. "Well then! Come on out! I know you're all there!" This was the weird part. Not only did an ant-man come out of a bush, but then a variety of- things appeared by the ant. A strange short man in purple (Sontaran) An odd, silver man. (Cyberman), a weird coned plunger armed thing (Dalek) and a few other things the girl could not identify.

Amelia looked at each thing in turn. One looked like an upside down trashcan with a stick and a plumber attached to it's front. Another like a big can of tuna with a handle. A potato, and of course the ant. Then the others she decided to note as well. "You certainly have a lot of friends Doctor." She said, knowing that these things most likely weren't his friends.

He put himself between the girl and the aliens, and whispered to her. "Run, get your grandparents. Now." He then looked at the creatures. "So! We all meet again in joyous reunion, yes?" The potato responded. "Now is not the time for jokes, Doctor! You have committed crimes that can no longer be ignored! Today we will permanently destroy you!" At those words, the other cried in agreeance. "Exterminate!" Delete!"

Amelia, more afraid of the ants than the trashcan, turned and ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. She reached the door to her grandparents, but stopped short just before she knocked. She looked back up the street and, just for a moment, considered that she really should run. But something else called for her to go back. She lower her hand, not knocking on the door. Those things would have confronted them if they had wanted to harm her grandparents before they had left. But they hadn't. Which meant that they had left the two alone and followed her and the Doctor away. Amelia rose her hand and knocked four times in quick succession then took off. They'd understand what it meant. She had decided when she was little, four quick knocks meant trouble. And, having never had the reason to use it, hadn't thought of it until just then. She heard the door open and Amy call after her. "Amelia! Stop!" But, Amelia kept running. Back to the Doctor. But to the trouble. Back to the broken lamp.

Once she arrived she saw the Doctor with a look of panic and worry on his face, talking to the apparent leader, the Dalek. "Doctor! You will be exterminated once and for all! This is your last day!" The Doctor replied quickly. "Why? You've tried before. What makes you think you can kill me now?" The Cyberman stepped up. "It is simple, Doctor. We do not kill you. We imprison you for eternity, and kill those you care for. Then we sort a way out to kill you."

Amelia stopped under the broken lamp, careful not to make any noise. She bent down and picked up a handful of glass, cutting herself in the process. She winced at the pain, but tried her best to ignore it. She walked up to the Potato looking alien, and , noticing the hole in the back of it's suit, brought the heel of her foot down real hard on it. It fell to the ground in a heap, Amelia yelling. "Take that you baked potato!" She heard the trashcan, "Exterminate!" And jumped to the side just in time. "Bloody trashcan." She muttered. "Why don't you go eat some trash!" She yelled, running around it and into the dark, disappearing for a moment. As it looked for her, she ran at it from behind and wrapped her jacket around it's camera eye thing. It was temporarily blinded, but it could still shoot it's laser. She ducked back into the shadows, ready to disable the next enemy. Sports really did come in handy at times like this. Tae Kwon Do had given her the fighting skills, track had given her throwing, running, jumping and some other skills. Softball gave her other skills. Each sport, a blessing. She threw the pieces of glass at the terrifying ant. A piece lodged itself in the ant, causing it to screech. Out of all of these things, the ant was the one that scared her the most. But, if anything, she would be terrified enough to scream sky high if she saw the one thing that terrified her the most. A weeping Angel.

The Doctor didn't know what to do. He was scared, and furious at the girl. So he did what he always does when he cant think of what to do- run. He ran towards Amelia, and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, running. "Where's your house?! We need to get back to the TARDIS!" He yelled, his fear for her life greater than his anger at her.

She stumbled behind him for a bit, not expecting to be pulled away at running speed. When she regained her balance and was running with him, matching his pace, she replied, "It's no where near my house. Why do you think I had to drag you so far." She yelled back, muttering the last thing to herself. She had dragged him quite a ways just to get to her house. It wasn't far away when you ran, but dragging someone heavy, it was pretty far. It was at least a quarter mile away from her house.

He kept running, away from the aliens. "Well then where is it?! We need to get to it! Your idiotic move may have just gotten us both killed!" His rage was coming out, and he kept running.

She scowled at him, "And you're yelling at me? What did you do to piss them off?" She shot back. She turned the corner, this time pulling him behind her. "Your Blue box is this way." She muttered, running faster, just to piss him off.

He kept running, looking back in the direction of his enraged enemies. Once they arrived at the TARDIS he fumbled with the key, and laughed when it opened. He pulled her inside it and shut he door, turning around to see majesty. A large, open, circular room. IN the center of the room was a platform lifted above a garden with the console in it. From the door to the platform was a walkway suspended above the garden. IN the garden a stream flowed, and on the far side of the platform was another lifted walkway leading down a hallway.

She rolled her eyes as he fumbled with the keys. When he pulled her inside the box, she took the view in quick and walked across the walkway and up to the console. "There." She said, walking around the console. "You've got your box." She continued, looking over at him. "What now?"

He walked up to the console and turned some nobs, pressed a few buttons and the TARDIS hummed. "We get your grandparents." He began pacing, not knowing what was going on as the TARDIS materialized outside the Williams Household.

She nodded. "Okay then." She walked back over to the door and paused. "No. Hold on." She turned around. "You told Amy that if you came back and took her with you, that it'd cause a Paradox."

"Agh! I know that! But I need to make an exception! I'll only be taking you three somewhere safe, temporarily. I need to make a few stops, actually. I can adjust the TARDIS' time flux receptor, and make it think its turned off, because these next few minutes are going to be the most confusing ever, and the most dangerous. Now go and tell your grandparents to hurry up, and get them in here!" He yelled as he started to fiddle with the console. Still not wearing a shirt.

She stared at him a few seconds, then, shrugging, ran out the door and up to the front door of her grandparents house. She burst through the door and found Amy and Rory still in the living room. "What ever happened to the safe room?" She asked incredulously. They shrugged. "No danger. We waited. Nothing came." Rory answered. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Anyways. I need you both to come with me." She grabbed their hands and pulled them outside and towards the TARDIS. "But a paradox!" Amy exclaimed. Amelia looked over her shoulder at her grandmother. "He still hasn't noticed he doesn't have his shirt on. I think he doesn't particularly notice the danger." She said, coming in through the TARDIS doors. "There!" She shouted, shutting the doors. "Happy?" She said, walking over the walkway and back to the console. "Now, will you please put a shirt on?" She asked, walking around the console again, examining every button and lever.

"No, I'm not particularly happy. Especially given the fact that you killed a Sontaran battle general! And I have more things to worry about then my bloody shirt!" He yelled as the console sparked, holding up the paradox. "Rory! I need to ask you to do something for me, something I wouldn't ask anyone else to do. The only reason I need you to do this is because I need to stay in here and hold up the paradox. Will you do it? No matter what it is?" He looked at Rory, panic stricken across his face.

She growled. "I didn't kill him!" She was ready to punch him if he kept yelling at her. Rory nodded. "Yeah. Anything." He said, taking Amy's hand

He grabbed an odd shaped, heavy pipe and tossed it to Rory. The TARDIS hummed. "You need to go outside, I know this is mad. But there'll be a red-headed woman outside, probably in her lawn. You simply need to go up there, knock her out with the pipe and bring her in the TARDIS, got i- aagh!" He yelled as the console sparked more, billowing smoke. "Now Rory! Now!" He yelled as he ran around the console, madly pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Rory looked incredulous. "I'm not going to hit someone with a pipe!" He exclaimed. Amelia rolled her eyes and ran across the walkway. "You don't. Then I will." She said simply, taking the pipe. "But I'll need help carrying the body. Last time I had to carry a body," She looked over at the Doctor. "It was the Body of HIM." She said, walking out the door. Rory followed out after her. "You are not going to hit anyone with a pipe Amelia!" She shrugged and saw the red headed woman. "Hey!" She said. walking up to her, the pipe hidden behind her back. "Can I ask you something?" She continued. The woman looked up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked. Amelia smiled. "I was wondering which was better. A shirtless man, or one with a shirt." She said. The woman only looked more puzzled. "Look, kid. I'm not going to_" She was cut off by the hit of the pipe. "Goal!" Amelia screamed, arms up in victory. She dropped the pipe and walked back to the TARDIS doors. "Bring her in Rory." She simply said and went back inside as Rory brought the unconscious red headed woman in. "Why are we hitting people with pipes Doctor?" Amy asked in a loud voice.

He was still in a panic about what to do next. "Next off- Martha Jones!" When he heard the others come in, and saw Donna he went quiet. He looked at her with guilt, and then spoke. "Now, all three of you. I need to know something, do you trust me completely?"

Amy and Rory nodded. Amelia, on the other hand, replied with, "Not until you put a shirt on." She said simply, resting her elbows on the console. She pointed at his chest. "As much as it's amusing to see you shirtless, I think it's high time you put a shirt on." She smiled sarcastically.

**A/N: Okay! Read & Review, Favorite & Follow! I hope you like this chapter. I have so many more already written. Yeah, I know, there is a lot of dialogue. But it'll be like that. It's one part that keeps this moving forward and not dying on me. So, tell me what you think!**

**-Blue**


	3. I Can Hear Them

**A/n: Decided to just leave it as it is. No additions. :P Suggestions, review. Tell me what you think. Your opinion really does matter. It feels like I spelled that wrong...**

The Doctor ran to a lock box, pulling out a dirty cream dress shirt and hastily pulled it on. "We don't have time right now for me to answer any questions." He said, walking back to the console. "So I need all of you to do exactly as I say. I promise once we reach a safe place, I'll answer any questions you have. Okay?" He commanded more than asked.

She shrugged, answering him even though it wasn't really a question. "Okay." She huffed, blowing a piece of her red hair out of her face. Rory nodded. "Sure." Amy nodding as well, walking across the walkway towards the console. "What about the woman?" She asked, meaning Donna, completely ignoring the no questions order.

He went over to the keyboard on the console and put in new coordinates. "GO into that box and look for a small box, in it will be a syringe. Inject the liquid into her neck, it'll keep her asleep for a few days." The TARDIS began humming.

Rory nodded and looked over at the woman, now this, he could do. He went and began to search for the syringe. Amelia pointed at one of the levers. "What does that do?" She asked, wanting to pull it.

He walked to the entrance and called back "Makes a fart sound." He opened the door and pulled in a woman. "Martha Jones! We meet again!" He ran back to the console, and the new woman spoke. "Doctor! What are you doing! Who are these people? What happened?" He smiled and began to move around the console. "All in due time, Martha! Allow young Miss Pond to explain."

Amelia smiled at Martha. "I'm Amelia. That's Amy, and that's Rory and that person is...well..." She looked over at the Doctor. "You haven't told me her name yet!"

"Donna! Donna Noble!" Martha stood there, awestruck at what was going on.

Amelia nodded and looked back at Martha. "Anyways! He says something is after him and we're all in danger so he's going and getting everybody." She said walking over the walkway and holding her hand out for Martha.

Martha took the hand and looked around at The Doctor. He was busying himself at the console. "Alright everyone. Ready to go to hell and back?"

Amelia smiled and led Martha over the walkway and looked at the Doctor. "I'm ready if you are." Rory found the syringe and injected it into Donna's neck. "What exactly did I just give her?" He asked, walking over to Amy.

"Just an anesthetic, don't want her to wake up. Now, who's ready to travel between universes?" He smiled.

Amelia raised her hand and shouted. "Can I drive?!" And at the same time, Amy and Rory yelled, "NO!"

Martha nodded, and The Doctor went to the console. "This ones gonna hurt." He said, and took two wires, with small pins on the end of them, and jabbed them into his temples. HE grunted and pulled a lever. The TARDIS seemed to go haywire, extremely loud. "Agh!" He groaned as it seemed like the TARDIS was using his energy to move.

Amelia grimaced. "Why would you..." She shook her head and ran to Amy. "The voices!" She whispered into Amy's ear

The console was sparking, the Doctor yelling in pain, but he started to laugh. "Its working! Its working!"

Amy patted Amelia's head and nodded. "Later Amelia. I don't have the medicine with me." Amelia grumbled and went back over to Martha. "What's your job?"

Martha frowned. "I used to be a companion of The Doctor, a while ago. Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm the person who annoys the Doctor." She said, a bright smile on her face. "I'm her," She pointed at Amy, "granddaughter."

The TARDIS came to a halt, and the Doctor ripped the wires out of his head and collapsed in a heap onto the ground.

She huffed and walked over to the Doctor. "I will pour more water on you!" She said, poking him with her foot

Martha rushed to the Doctor and leaned down, looking at him. "What did you do?!" He laughed and groaned. "Oh- that was not fun..."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Where'd you take us?"

He stood up quickly and ran to the door. "The same place we were before! Only in a different universe! Tell me, did I ever tell any of you about Rose Tyler?"

Amelia looked at him like he was stupid. "Seriously? I just met you." Amy and Rory shake there heads, "I don't believe so."

"Really? Nothing. Odd. Well, she was- rather important in my life." He walked out of the door into a back yard, and looked around.

Amelia watched as the Doctor went out the doors and suddenly hugged Martha. Rose pushed The human/time lord Doctor out of fun. "Stop!" She said. She looked up at the sound of the TARDIS. "Doctor?" She asked, looking over at the man that stood there.

The Doctor stood there- the real one- And a bittersweet tear leaked out of his eye as he leaned against the TARDIS and looked at them.

Rose smiled and ran toward the Doctor. "Doctor!" She wrapped her arms around him. Happy to see him again.

He hugged back, and let out a soft sob. "We have to go- get in the TARDIS."

Rose stepped back and glanced over at the Metacrisis. "What about...?" She trailed off, seeing a red headed girl in the TARDIS doorway. Amelia smiled softly at the blonde girl.

He looked at the Meta Crisis. "It- he can't come. Just get in. He'll understand." He stepped to the side and gestured to the door.

Rose looked down and nodded. Amelia held out her hand. "I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you Rose." Rose took the girls hand and let her pull her inside the TARDIS. The Metacrisis watched as Rose left, unable to do a thing

The Doctor looked into the sky and saw a Dalek ship. He frowned and entered the TARDIS, closing and locking the door. He went to the console without a word.

Amelia dropped Roses hand and walked up to the Doctor. "Where to know Doc?" She asked, leaning on the TARDIS console again

"Far away." He stated blankly, and put the wires into him again, moaning in pain. Once the TARDIS was done, he took the wires out of his head. He looked exhausted. "This place is safe for all of you. Now, I'll answer the questions I'm sure you have." He leaned on the console, massaging his temples.

Amelia grimaced and, oddly enough, hugged the Doctor. "I'm sorry." She said softly, her arms wrapped around him

His eyes widened and he awkwardly hugged her back. Once he stepped back he looked around, overcome with emotions, mainly guilt.

She smiled softly and then suddenly frowned. She fell down onto the ground and held her head with her hands. Her face contorted in pain.

"OH great! What now?! You two! Your medical professionals!" He pointed at Rory and Martha.

Rory looked at Amy, who shook her head. "I didn't think we'd need it." She whispered. Rory inhaled and exhaled heavily and hurried over to Amelia. He pulled her into his arms and looked at Martha. "You wouldn't happen to have a bag of medicine would you?"

She frowned. "No, I don't. I was in the midst of walking to work when I was abducted, sorry." The Doctor was pacing. "Great! Just great!"

Amelia cried out in pain. "Make them stop. Please." She sobbed, curling up into a ball, clutching her head

Martha rushed to her side, and took her hand in her own. "What's wrong with her? Make what stop?" THe Doctor was walking around, and he turned around on Martha, enraged. "I don't know! I don't always have the answers! So quit coming to me for them!" He walked over to a monitor on the Console and began typing.

Amelia sobbed. Rory looked ta Martha as Amy came over. "She's been hearing these voices in her head." She explained, bending down next to Amelia. "We've been giving her this medicine. It helps. But, lately it's been getting worse."

Martha seems unfazed by the Doctor's outburst. "Do you have the medicine on you, or is it something we could get easily?" She asked, glancing up at the Doctor who was busy at the keyboard.

Amy shook her head. "We left it at the house. Didn't think we'd need it." She pulls Amelia into her arms and looks at Rory. Rory shakes his head. "No. We don't even know where to get it. Every month some comes in the mail without a return address."

The Doctor turned on them. "Voices. How could i be so stupid?! That was me sending the pills! Well, it will be me. Over there!" He pointed to a box on the ground. "Now! Everyone get out of the TARDIS!"

Rose looked at the Doctor. She hadn't really ever seen him this mad. Amy looked at the Doctor them back at Amelia. "We can't just leave her in here." Rory stood and went over to the box on the ground. "What's in it Doctor?

"The Pills! Give them to her! We'll take her too! Martha, help Rory bring Amelia out! Amy, Rose- grab Donna!" He ran to the door and opened it, it lead to a white room. "Hurry!"

Amy handed Amelia over to Martha and went over to help Rose with Donna. Rose nodded and her and Amy began taking Donna out the door. Rory grabbed the box and took out the pills and hurried back over to Amelia. "Amelia. Take these." He said. Amelia cried out in pain, tears running down her face. She shook her head. "No...make them stop..." She whimpered, looking at the pills.

The Doctor was impatient now. "Hurry! Force the pills down her throat! They wont get rid of the voices, but they will stop them for a bit! Hurry up!"

Rory gave Amelia the pills, who, even though she didn't want to take them, swallowed them. Rory picked her up and carried her out the doors. Amy and Rose set Donna down and looked at the Doctor. "What are we doing?" Amy asked. Amelia seemed to relax a bit, but kept holding her head, her cheeks stained with tears.

Once they were all in the large, whit room, the doctor shut the TARDIS doors, and sat down against it, and breathed out more regeneration energy.

Rory set Amelia down against the wall and walked over to Amy. Rose walked over to the Doctor. "Doctor. What's going on?" She asked, looking over at the unconscious Donna. Amelia uncovered her head and wiped her eyes with her arm, having lost her jacket.

"Bad, bad things are going on. Listen, over there is a keyboard, type in what you want, and it'll appear." He pointed to a keyboard sticking out of one of the white walls. He massaged his temples and began to pace.

Amelia looked over at the keyboard and then back at the Doctor. "You said something about the voices Doctor." She said, standing up. "What are they?"

"I- I don't know still working that bit out. But, as promised, question time. Ask away." He sat down again, and began thinking about the voices.

Rose sat down by the wall and asked, "So how exactly were you able to get me?"

He pointed to the puncture wounds on his temples. "Used up a regeneration to transport to a different universe. Anyone else?"

She nodded. "Oh." Rory raised his hand. "Yeah. Why are we here?"

He smiled grimly. "There it is. Want the short version or the long version?"

Amelia replied, "The long version please." She crawled over to Amy and rested her head on her lap. Amy stroked Amelia's hair.

He stood tall, and looked at all his friends, and felt a load of guilt. "It seems my time has come. The enemies I've made over the past one thousand years have congregated. The most dangerous creatures in space have made an alliance. An alliance made on common ground: my death. Only they know they cant simply kill me, so they're going after things that mean something to me. That whys I stopped traveling with people, stopped coming to earth. They were going after people I love. Those ants? They're called Antillions, and all the people they took were my friends. they're most likely dead now. This is a place that will keep you safe. My father made it a long time ago. It exists in the void, and only one who knows its exact location can get to it. Now, introductions I suppose." He gestured to Rose. "This is Rose Tyler, Rose, I guess you can introduce yourself, we'll go in a circle, like kindergarten." Everyone could tell he felt ashamed; guilty. He stepped back and leaned against the wall.

Amelia replied, "I'm Amelia." "Rory" Rory said. "Amy."

"Martha." She rose her hand. The Doctor went and brushed the hair out of the sleeping ones face. "This is Donna...any other questions?" He asked as he stood up.

Amy, Rory and Rose shook their heads. Amelia was fast asleep, a dull thud echoing in her head.

The Doctor began pacing, he was trying to hold himself together. "All of you- I'm so sorry."

Amy looked over at him, puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything. I should never have met any of you. The Time Lords non interference law was in place for a reason. I'm so sorry." He looked around and each and every one of them, his eyes too old for his body.

Amelia moved, outstretching her hand in her sleep, muttering, "The voices...make them stop..." Rose shook her head. "A lot of people would have died had you not interfered. You would have died."

"It doesn't matter now. I need to stop them. If it means me dying, so be it." He said, and walked to the TARDIS.

Amelia opened her eyes and watched as the Doctor walked toward the TARDIS. "But you can't." She whispered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She stood up and bounded over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't go."

He whispered into her ear. "The Voices, what do they say?"

She whispered back into his ear, "They tell me things like to attack the Doctor and the people around me or they whisper about past memories that cause me pain. Taunting me on a constant basis that I know will one day drive me insane. "Kill the Doctor, Kill his friends, Kill the Doctor, Kill his friends. Your past memories, your worthless to them, you cannot do anything to help. Kill the Doctor Kill his friends.'"

**A/N: R&R F&F. Hope you liked it. I give up on changing it. It comes like it comes. :P Anyways. There you go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, neither does . I, however, own My OC Amelia Emmaline. All the others are in the ownership of Moffat, The All Wonderful and Powerful Tear Inducing Feels Causing Writer and Producer**


	4. You just can't!

**Disclaimer: . I hate you disclaimer. You bring me down...**

**A/N: So! Thanks to the reviewer, follower and favoriteirs! You make everything seem better, most of the time. Lol Here's chapter 4!**

He stepped back. "This is not good. Not at all.. somethings at the heart of this. The Cybermen, Sontarans, Zygorax- they aren't the real threat. What brought them together is the real threat. Amelia. You need to listen now. And listen well. The voices, it's only one. And whatever, whoever it is is attempting to take control of you. Use you as a vessal, use something close to me to kill me." The Doctor massaged his temples once more. "Oh I don't want to do this.. Amelia, you need to get in the TARDIS, come with me. I cant leave you with anyone else. All of you, you need to stay here, does everyone understand?"

Amy and Rory looked at each other. Amy opened her mouth to speak but Amelia cut her off. "I'll go." She looked at her grandmother. "I don't want anyone to get hurt." She smiled softly at Amy and Rory. Rose nodded and went over to Donna, who seemed to be having a bump forming on her head. "What'd you hit her with?" She asked, incredulously, looking at Donna's head. "You could have given her a concussion." Rory stood up to look at Donna's head to make sure she didn't, in fact, have a concussion. He hadn't thought to look. Meanwhile, Amelia waited for the Doctor to decide to go, her following along with him.

The Doctor looked at Donna, and then to Rory. "I need you to do one more thing, all of you, in fact. Rory, Rose, Amy, Martha. If Donna wakes up, you need to either put her back to sleep or make sure she doesn't find out anything about me. If she remembers, her mind will burn. Don't let her remember me." He had the face that looked liked he would cry, but nobody ever saw the Doctor cry. He turned and opened the TARDIS, walking inside it towards the console.

Rory, Amy, and Rose all nodded. They understood. Amelia smiled softly at Amy and followed the Doctor back inside the TARDIS. "So, where are we going Doctor?" She asked, walking across the walkway and up to the console, resting her elbows on it. She was careful not to touch any buttons or levers, not knowing what they did.

"To find out who really is the head of this. We're going on board a Sontaran warship." He stated, and pulled the release lever, sending the TARDIS into space.

She nodded, holding onto the console as to not get thrown around, plus she was sort of dizzy, a faint pounding in the back of her head. "The Potato People?" She asked, wondering if those were what they were called, the Sontarans, is that the Potato person she supposedly killed, in the Doctor's eyes, not hers, back on the street?

"Yes the potato people." He sighed and walked to the door of the TARDIS. "This should be fun." He stepped out, and almost instantly were dozens of guns trained upon him.

Amelia nodded. "Okay then." She watched as the Doctor stepped out the door, she walked over and peeked over his shoulder, curious as to what was outside. She liked his magic blue box, it went to other places. "They really don't like you." She whispered as she peeked over the Doctor's shoulder.

One stepped in front of the others, seeming more important. "Doctor! You have come, as was foretold." The Doctor chuckled at this. "Oh please, it was just a guess. I need to ask you a few questions, General." The Doctor seemed stressed, yet calm. Before the Potato could talk, The Doctor did. "I know you aren't the leader of this coalition, nor are the Daleks. Who's leading you?"

Amelia giggled. "They look like baked sweet potatoes." She grabbed onto the back of his shirt as one stepped in front of the rest. She ducked behind his back, then looked back over his shoulder when nothing happened. "Mr. Potato isn't going to tell you." She muttered.

"Shut-up, please." He muttered. The general did speak, however. "Doctor. We both know that I would never tell you this. You mistake me for a fool!" The Doctor, however stepped forwards, and pulled out a small item in his hand. "With the press of this, my TARDIS will explode. Killing all of us and any life withing 10 miles. Now, I know you don't fear death, but you fear your leader. Your leader doesn't want me dead, at least not yet. But this explosion would be so strong, it would kill me and prevent me from regenerating. Now, tell me, or I'll kill us all."

She rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt and stepped up by his side, looking at what he held in his hand. "But that's a..." She trailed off as she saw the potato man closer to her was pointing a gun at her, it looked like a water squirted. She pointed towards it. "Can I have one of those?" She asked the Doctor, stepping closer to him as she pointed, not wanting to be shot.

He pretended not to hear her as he smiled at the conflicted look on the Sontarans face. Finally, he answered. "Very well Doctor. We do not know his name, only that he is very old indeed. He is highly intelligent, and has brought light to our eternal dark. He resides on the meteor FG-24, in the Gamma Quadrant." At this the potatos put their guns down, and the Doctor turned around on one heel and pulled Amelia back into the TARDIS.

She frowned when he pulled her back into the TARDIS. "But I wanted one of them!" She crossed her arms and walked up to the console. "You're no fun." She muttered, pouting. Her head, still throbbing, began to switch gears. "My head hurts." She sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the bottom of the console.

"Sorry we aren't having fun, but I'd love to stop this, and then fix what ever's happening in your noggin." He said, and set the TARDIS on course. Once they landed on the meteor he stood at the door, thinking. "I need you to stay here. If you hear me yell "Geronimo", pull that big lever, it'll take you back to the others. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She stood up and watched as he stood by the door. "But I think you should come back." She muttered. She, having a childish side, might 'accidentally' hit the wrong thing. But real accidents did happen with her. She looked up at the ceiling and grumbled.

"The other levers are deadlocked, so none of them work but that one. The voices will stop. And don't worry, I always come back." He grinned and stepped outside, closing the door tightly behind him.

He stepped out onto a large rocky plain. His worst enemies were there with him. Daleks, Sontarans, The Angels, Cybermen; to name a few. There, in the center of them all was a large, gaseous cloud. It spoke. "Doctor. It has been too long. Silence must fall." The Doctor walked forwards a bit, looking around. "Yes, I understand that much. Who are you?" The cloud hovered, and seemed to glow as it answered. "I am everything you were. I have been absorbing your regeneration energy for some time now, and have now gotten enough to become a physical entity." At this, the cloud warped, and turned into something horrid. It was a man, only it was grotesque. He seemed to be made of pieces of the old Doctors, with a few extra limbs. "Oh, well that does not look sanitary in the slightest." Was all he could say, as he was terrified. The creature responded. "There is no escape now. I will absorb you finally, and become my true self! Restored to my former glory!" At this, the meteor trembled, and the Doctor thought of something. Mad, but utterly brilliant. It would not be fun though. He could force his regeneration, run into the -thing- and essentially explode. That creature is made of unstable regeneration energy, and just one more regeneration it would go to hell, destroying this whole meteor. "So, what do you plan on doing after you "absorb" me?" He asked, stepping forwards slowly.

The creature spoke. "It is simple, is it not? I will rule the universe! I seek not to destroy it, but rule it! Haha! Wait- what are you doi-!" The creature was cut off as the Doctor ran into it, and forced his death. "GERONIMO!" Amelia could barely hear that word, and then what felt and sounded like a thousand earthquakes struck.

The word was like a whisper, but she heard it well enough. She ran to the lever, but hesitated on pulling it. It was possible he could come through that door. That he would come back. "Oh. Come on." She wrapped her hand around the lever as the earthquakes caused the TARDIS to shake massively. She let out a gasp as her head seemed to explode with pain. She fell to the floor, clutching her head. Her hand left the lever, only slightly pulling it. It was stuck midway, and, unable to pull it all the way down, stayed in that position.

The crashing was immense now, all the creatures on the meteor screaming in agony, the TARDIS was all that was keeping Amelia safe. The pain in her head reached its highest point, and she heard the voices scream then die out as the explosion stopped.

She sobbed as the voices rose and rose and rose. It hurt so much. The pain was like being ripped apart piece by piece, very slowly. She screamed, clutching her head as she lay on the floor. Then the voices seemed to stop all at once, the rocking of the TARDIS as well. What had happened? She stayed on the floor, clutching her head. She whimpered. This had been an all time new. Her head pounded, but the voices were silent. What did that mean? Did that mean...? Her sobs broke the silent air, she wanted more than anything for him to be okay. It just wasn't fair.

The monitor on the console went blurry, then after some static turned on to see the room where to Doctors friends were. Rory, Amy, Martha, Donna and Rose. Martha looked in and saw Amelia. "Amelia! Wheres the Doctor? His friend- Donna, she woke up and remembered, only shes okay! We need to tell him!"

Amelia sat up, her cheeks stained with the tears of pain and sorrow. "He...he..." She broke into wracked sobs again. "He's..gone..." She choked out in between sobs. Then she had the idea, she needed to see. She just needed to see for herself. She stood up and ran to the door. "Please. Just please." She opened the door. And what did she see? Nothing, really. She saw empty space. It was beautiful, but it couldn't be at the moment. There was rubble from the exploded meteor, and the sick looking corpses of the aliens floating by. Only no Doctor. She then remembered the lever.

She ran back to the lever, closing the doors behind her. She sent out a silent prayer and pulled the lever down, the sound of the TARDIS erupting into the air. He had to still be alive. He just had to.

Once the TARDIS materialized in the room, Donna ran to the door and smashed on it. "Doctor you get out here RIGHT NOW! I have something to say to you space man!" She was furious, not knowing he was gone, Martha didn't even hear what Amelia had said.

Amelia stopped where she was. "No." She whispered, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "He can't..." She walked towards the door slowly and opened the door just as slow. The red headed was what she saw, but no Doctor. She collapsed onto the ground, the fatigue, sorrow and pain crushing her all at once.

Donna jumped back and raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the Doctor." She said and stepped over Amelia, going to the TARDIS to look for him while Rory and Martha rushed to Amelia's side.

She let out a sob. "He's dead." She said, barely above a whisper. "He died to save us." She looked up at Martha and Rory. "I could have saved him. It's all my fault." She wrapped her arms around Martha, her being closer than Rory or any of the others.

Martha, along with everyone else looked shocked. "No.. it isn't you fault. He wouldn't have died if there was no other way. It must have been the only way.. this is not your fault. He wouldn't want you to think that." Tears leaked out of her eyes.

Amelia shook her head and stood up. "I can't just give up." She said, looking back into the TARDIS. "Does anyone know how to drive a TARDIS?"

Donna ran out, apparently freaked out. "The TARDIS is shutting down! A hologram of the Doctor appeared and said that it has one last trip to earth. We need to go!" She didn't really know where the Doctor was, only she knew something was wrong.

Amelia's eyes widened and grabbed Martha and Rory's hands, pulling them into the TARDIS. Amy and Rose hurried in after them all, the TARDIS doors shutting behind them. "You have to stop it! It can't end like this!" Amelia shouted, running up to the console. She hit the TARDIS console. "Stop it! Please!" She screamed. "Bring him back! Bring him back!" She broke out into sobs again and sunk to the floor, watching as she couldn't do anything to stop it.

The TARDIS hummed, and materialized in a street in London.

**A/N: Okay. So lately I have updated everyday. :P But! Now, just to torture you, I'm extending the updates to at least once every week. :P Every Weekend you guys will be treated to either a one or two chapter update. Even though we have about thirty more chapters written already. Heheh**


	5. Goodbye To The Last Centurion

**A/N: Just bloody fantastic! I'm going to be building my own Sonic Screwdriver! From scratch! This is just brilliant! Anyways! Here's the next chapter! The one you've all been waiting for! Oh, and those of you who read my other ff's, those will take longer to upload...I still have yet to write all of the chapters...anyways! On with the show!**

That day was 4 years ago. Rory Williams was dead. Amy Pond lived in the capable hands of her grand daughter now, Rose Tyler integrated herself back into society, the loss being the most for her. She lost Two Doctors in that one day. Martha Jones devoted her life to Justice. It was Amy Pond and Rory Williams wedding anniversary, the first one without Rory. Her and Amelia had come to the graveyard when they saw a strange man leaning at the grave, sobbing. Amelia stopped short, her senses tingling as she tried to identify the man. She looked at Amy. "Stay here a second." She said, then made her way over to the man. "Excuse me?" She said, careful not to get too close, just in case. "But, who might you be?" She asked, her American accent mingling with the British one she had acquired while being here.

He stood up and smiled behind his tears. He spoke with a Scottish accent. "An old friend of Mr. Williams." He looked down at the grave and smiled grimly.

She looked down at the grave. "It's his anniversary." She looked back at Amy, who stood, watching from afar, tears stinging her eyes as she missed Rory, but also curiosity at who the man standing there was. Amelia looked back at the man.

"Right! I knew that! I got them a gift, well, it isn't from me. From a man. Never caught his name though. Here!" He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a red bow tie. "Don't really get it, but the man said it was really important it made it to Rory, or his wife. You will give it to her, yeah?" He didn't really wait for an answer but just- left.

She looked at the bow tie and then at the grave. Looking back up, she knew the man was gone. Walking back over to Amy, she handed the gift to her. "He said it had to be given to you." She said, knowing just as much as Amy what it meant. Amy's eyes filled with tears, not only for Rory, but for what the bow tie meant.

Oddly enough, this same man gave a gift to Martha, Rose, and Donna. Once the Ponds were at home, Martha was leaning against their door. She had gotten a trench coat.

Amelia looked at Martha, and then the trench coat. "Okay..." She looked over at Amy and then back at Martha. "Anyone else getting the same feeling I am?" She asked, unlocking the door to the house.

Martha tossed the coat over her arm. "I already talked to the others. Rose got a leather coat, and Donna got a pair of converse shoes. But how does this help at all?"

Amelia smiled. "Maybe they're clues?" She said, opening the door to the house and taking Amy's hand. "Come in Martha. You're welcome to come any time." She smiled and walked inside, Amy along with her.

Martha looked at the coat, and clutched it in her hand. "But they don't help. What if its just some sick joke?"

Amelia shook her head. "Who else would know? Have you told anyone at all? There's no way we could have all talked to the same person and they know us all. It just isn't like that." Amelia walked into the living room, Amy sitting down. "And I met the Doctor too. And I haven't received anything. "If it was a joke, I would have too." She explained, looking at Martha

Martha frowned. "Well what do we do then? It's been years and now this happens? On you're anniversary?" She looked at Amy.

Amy was looking at the bow, at though she was in a whole other world. Amelia looked over at her grandmother then back at Martha. "The TARDIS. Is it still where we left it?" She asked.

"Yeah. But Rose has gone back every day and cant get into it." She frowned and looked at the coat, remembering Ten.

Amelia frowned. "I want to go." Amy said. Amelia looked at her and smiled softly. "Are you sure." Amy nodded and stood up, the bow tie clutched in her hand. Amelia looked at Martha and smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess we're going to the TARDIS."

Martha nodded. "Should we get the others?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. We should. I think we should all be together." She explained, taking Amy's hand and going outside, making sure to lock the door once Martha was outside as well.

Martha clutched the coat as they began walking, Donna and Rose lived next to one another. "What was he like when you knew him, Amy?"

Amy smiled. "He was cheeky, funny. Fun. He was always wearing hats and said bow ties were cool." She explained, a sad smile on her lips

Martha smiled. "Sounds like when I knew him. Only he always had this coat on, and converse sneakers. But wow. He could be dark, scary at many times."

Amy nodded, having seen him get like that once. Amelia pointed. "There. Isn't that Donna and Rose's houses?" She asked.

Martha nodded, and Donna and Rose came running out of Roses house. The converse in Donna's hand and the Leather jacket in Roses.

Amelia smiled at Rose and Donna. "Hey!" She greeted. "Ready to head to the TARDIS?" She asked in not such of a bright tone.

Donna nodded, as did Rose. After a bit of walking they reached the TARDIS. Not moved. Same old same old. Donna kicked the TARDIS in frustration.

Amelia scowled. "Don't kick it!" She said. She walked up to the TARDIS and ran her hand over to the wood. "Doctor." She whispered, wanting to know what was going on.

Martha walked around to the back of the TARDIS, and frowned. "Well? Anyone know what this means?" At this, a man walked up to them, a familiar face. "Oh, Martha Jones. What this means is though a wibbly wobbly timey wimey thingy, the brilliant Doctor survived, only he landed in the year 53125 BC. So he waited and waited. Thousands of years. I sat there. Pretty boring. Now he is here." He leaned on the door of the TARDIS and it hummed.

Amelia smiled."You're alive!" She burst out. Amy smiling as well.

The Doctor nodded. "Never died. The Doctor who waited!" He frowned when he looked at everyone. "Rory?"

Amy frowned, the smile slipping form her face and fresh tears falling down her aged cheeks. Amelia scowled and hugged Amy. "Doctor." She began. "Rory...couldn't make it." Was all she said, hoping he got it.

The Doctor seemed mad now. Enraged and furious. He kicked the TARDIS just like Donna had. "No! This cant-! NO!" Nobody had ever seen him cry until now. It was just one tear. But it was obvious enough for the others to notice.

Amelia frowned and walked over to the Doctor. "Why didn't you come earlier?" She asked. "You waited. So you were here before he left." She said. "Why didn't you come."

He walked a few feet away, as they were in a farmers field. He grabbed at thin air and touched something, making an ugly, shabby looking TARDIS console. "I wasn't on earth. I got here about 3 days ago. I had to make this TARDIS over a period of 2000 years. I tried." He collapsed to his knees. "I tried.."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay." Was all she could muster as tears stung her eyes. She didn't want to cry. but she wouldn't help it

"How? What happened to him? Just old age?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Old age." She confirmed, wiping her eyes.

He smiled. "Oh am I jealous. The Last Centurion."

She giggled and stood back. "So, what now Doctor?" She asked.

"No idea. I'm done. I cant do it anymore. Travel, save worlds. I'm far too old. The Universe is done. Maybe its truly time for Time Lords to be extinct. I can change myself into a human with the chameleon arch. Then send the TARDIS away. I just don't know..."

She frowned and shook her head. "Doctor." She began, placing her hands on her hips. "If you quit, I am going to personally find River and unleash her on you." She said sternly.

He laughed slightly and looked up at Donna. He stood up sharply and walked over to her, smiling brightly. "D-" Before he could say a word her hand struck his face like thunder. "How could you?! You have no idea what you did to me, Space-Man!" She went on a long rant, and he looked like a rather sheepish dog.

Amelia couldn't help but burst into laughter when Donna slapped the Doctor. She bent over, clutching her stomach. "Oh god." She said as she laughed.

Once she finished yelling, she grasped him in a hug and cried loudly. "Doctor! You stupid Martian!" The Doctor stepped back and looked at Amy. "Was he happy?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He was happy." She said in a soft and happy voice

He walked up to her and hugged her. "Amy Pond. The girl who waited. You've grown up so much.." He spun on his heel and looked at everyone. "Now what? Do we see a film? No- seen them all from this century. Scones! No, don't like scones. Tea? No. Huh."

Amelia laughed, "How about we go on vacation? I think we deserve a vacation." She said, bored out of her mind of sitting around this town.

He looked at the TARDIS and frowned. "Who fancies a trip that way?" He pointed in a random direction.

Amelia laughed. "Let's go then!" She said, smiling. She looped her arm through the Doctor's and held out her hand for Amy. Amy took her hand and they began to walk. Martha loops her arm through Amy's and Rose to Martha and Donna to Rose. A line of friends formed.

The Doctor felt odd. "On second thought. This is stupid. I have a time traveling space ship. We use that. I don't feel like walking." He turned around again and snapped, swinging the door open. He walked in. The TARDIS had changed again. It was a simple room. The entrance, into a square steel room. A row of chairs was around the console, and on the walls was pictures of all of the Doctors friends and family, and a miniature biography on each of them. He walked in and looked at the pictures. "Oh.. not fair..." HE stomped liked a child. "I didn't even die! Why'd you change?! This is not fair!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and went after the Doctor. The others following behind. She gasped. "What happened?" She asked, watching as he threw a fit about the fact the inside was different.

He pointed to the pictures and tried to take the one of Rory Williams off. "They wont come off! Guilt! I feel guilt when I look at all of these! Not fair!"

Amelia frowned at the picture. "It isn't fair. Is it." Her voice quavered, about to cry.

He walked around, looking at the pictures, One after another. He grabbed his shoe and threw it at the console as the others walk in. "You piece of junk!"

Amelia winced, choking on her tears and wiping her tears away. "She doesn't like that." She said. "You really shouldn't do that." Amelia continued, walking up to the console and patting it.

He was mad. "And I don't like this!" He pointed to the pictures. "Most of them are dead! I don't need to be constantly reminded about that! And soon enough all of you will be up there! Statues of deceased!" He walked around, furious. The others saw that, and Martha ran to Amelia. "Whats going on..?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's throwing a fit." Amelia explained, grimacing at the Doctor.

He looked like a little child, thrashing about. It was extremely comical. He walked up to the picture or Rory and read the bio, and stopped freaking out. But leaned into the picture and sobbed. "Didn't even get to say goodbye.."

Amelia's face softened and she walked over to him. rubbing his back. "Actually..." She trailed off, not knowing if she should really finish the sentence.

He looked over his shoulder. "What?"

She chewed on her lip and shrugged. "Nothing." She said, turning around and starting to walk away, to the other side of the console.

He turned around. "No, you tell me. You owe me that much, little Pond. You all owe me. Now, what were you going to say, niece?"

She turned around and stuck her tongue out. "I can't tell you. Not here." She said, smiling mischievously. She knew something the Doctor didn't, and that made her happy.

He threw another fit. "Oh come on! This is not fun! I'm not a happy Time Lord right now! I waited 7 thousand years for you people! This is not fun! Tell me!" Donna was leaning against the wall, laughing and Martha was trying to suppress her laughs.

Amelia laughed. "On one condition." She said, smirking as she said this. Rose let out a laugh and Amy smiled softly.

"Name it!" He looked up at her. They finally noticed his weird get up. A trench coat, a big scarf, a black blazer, khaki pants, one converse, a fez, and a celery stick on the coat.

Amelia giggled and whispered it into his ear. When she drew back, she smiled. "Well?" She asked, knowing it was the one thing he probably didn't think she would have asked. Not his clothes, or the TARDIS, but something else all together.

"Just us?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or can this lot come?" He jabbed a thumb at them.

She nodded. "Yep." She said, plain and simple. "Just us." She said, shrugging. "It won't be like I want it to if a whole bunch of people are there. Let them go swim or something."

He pointed to a hallway and turned around. "OI! You people. Follow that hall for about 5 minutes, then turn right, left, go down 3 floors, and then a right and you'll get to the pool. Chop chop!"

Rose, Amy and Martha followed the directions, knowing that whatever it was Amelia had asked, she didn't want them there to ruin it.

Donna recovered from the laughing, only as she walked past the Doctor she hit his head. "Still mad at you Space man." Once they were gone, The Doctor brought the TARDIS up into the cloud layer. "Open the door up, then."

Amelia giggled and watched as they all disappeared down the hall, on their way to the pool. She smiled at the Doctor and skipped over to the doors and opened them. A bright smile grew on her face, "Oh..." She said, reaching out her hand as a cloud floated by. The air was cool and crisp, and clouds were golden and white against the sun and the pastel blue background of a sky. She drew her hand back and forth in the clouds, delight showing in her eyes. She had told him that she had wanted to touch the clouds.

He leaned on the TARDIS and smiled. Family. It was still a weird thought for him. He took the vegetable off his coat and ate it, grinning.

She smiled and looked back over her shoulder at the Doctor. "Have you ever touched the clouds?" She asked, wonder in her voice. She smiled softly, her hand still in the clouds.

"A few times. I mean, once like what you're doing. The other times I was hurtling down at terminal velocity hoping I wouldn't splat."

She giggled and nodded. "Okay." She sat down at the door, her legs dangling over the edge. She patted the spot next to her. "Come here and I'll tell you." She said, her hand swirling the clouds around.

He hopped over and sat down, looking out into the distance, smiling.

She giggled, wrapping a wisp of a cloud around her finger. "Before Rory..." She didn't finish the sentence, but instead went onto the next. "He told me someone had come to see him. Just to say goodbye." She said. She curled her fingers, the clouds turning into water droplets on her hand. "I had seen someone there, but I couldn't see their face. But now that I think about it." She smiled softly. "I didn't need to. Them being there was enough." She looked over at the Doctor. "He said that a man with one shoe said goodbye." Sh smiled and looked down at the Doctor's feet. "And now I know who it was."

"Oh. I guess I should go do that now.." He looked sad, but stood up slowly and went to the console. He busied at the console. "I need to ask you a question."

She drew her legs in and closed the door, walking up to the console. She nodded without looking at him. "Anything, Doctor." She said. tapping the console with a thoughtful look.

The TARDIS materialized and he went out the door. "Wait here, I'll ask you later." He walked up to the house, where Rory was washing the front window. The Doctor cleared his throat.

She nodded and watched as he walked out the TARDIS doors. Rory turned around at the noise. "Doctor." He said, about to go and get Amelia and Amy to tell them the Doctor was alive.

"Don't. Don't tell them it was me. Just say a man in one show said goodbye." A tear filled his eye and he walked to Rory and embraced him. "The Last Centurion... the boy who waited. Rory Williams you are the best step father, the best husband, and by far the greatest man I have ever met."

Rory hesitated on hugging the Doctor back, but ended up anyways. "Why are you here Doctor? Why can't I tell them?" He asked when they pulled away from the hug.

He looked into his eyes. "This is goodbye, Rory. Don't tell them it was me. Just a man in one shoe." He smiled and turned around, back to the TARDIS.

Rory didn't have any time to say anything before the TARDIS dematerialized. "Goodbye, Doctor." He whispered, just as Amelia came out the door. "Grandpa Rory! Amy said the tea is done!" She shouted happily over to him from the door. He let his eyes linger on where the TARDIS had been, then nodded and went inside. Amelia watched as the Doctor came back into the TARDIS. She smiled softly. "He said seeing you before he died was what had made him happy. Just to know you were still alive. And that some day, Amy might know too." She said.

He sat on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands, holding back tears. "Who are your parents?"

She hadn't expected the question. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to give the answer. In truth, she had never once answered this question before. She didn't know how to answer it. And, since she had promised she'd answer it, she was going to, she just wasn't sure how. She looked down at her shoes, the words a jumble in her head as they passed her lips, never haven been spoken before. "I..." She took a deep breath and sat down on a chair, on the other side of the console from the Doctor, she couldn't see his face as she spoke, she didn't look up either. "I...I never really knew them. They left." She choked, having to take another breath to continue. "Mum...she went somewhere. She didn't tell me. She left and never came back. Never said good bye." She said. She wiped her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. "And dad...I never met him. Mum used to say he was brilliant. That he was funny and nice and could be scary too. But I never met him. Not once." She let out a sob. The image out her mother leaving for the last time stuck in her head. It was so much harder to explain. It would be easier just to show him. But she didn't know if even that would help.

He stood up, and sat on the console facing her. "What was your mothers name?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes again, but the tears wouldn't stop. "You wouldn't believe me." She simply said. She looked up at the Doctor. "This would be so much easier if I could just show you." She let out, sobs spreading the words out.

"Its okay, Amelia. I'm here. Your fine. Trust me, I've seen things. Heard things that aren't what you'd think to be "realistic". Tell me." He wasn't asking, but telling her to tell him. But he had a gentle tone.

She smiled softly, then the smile disappeared as another wave of sobs wracked her body. She tried to calm down, only getting minor succession on that part. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "H-her name...was...Melody." She said, a small hiccup interrupting her sentence. She continued, starting to calm down. "Melody Pond."

**A/N: Oh! So, what did you guys think? You like it? Twists and turns like a maze, but just never ends. I swear, I think I'll run out of ideas at some point! Haha! Read and Review (Reviews are nice) and Favorite and Follow (Either one. They both make me happy and make me want to update sooner than the weekend. **


	6. Not Exactly

I know, I know. I haven't updated in a long time. I had originally had something nice written for this. I will be writing four chapters for each story and will possible edit and change some previous ones. I'll tell you which chapters have changed and which storied. This will go out to all stories, so no new updates other than this yet. Sorry for breaking my promise and I hope with the new updates you'll be happier. My original laptop broke (David, and my school laptop (David) doesn't let me on this site, so things are difficult. I have to either rewrite chapters, or go through a bloody process of switching them to David. This had been longer, but then I accidentally pressed back and it went back a tab, so I lost it all. So, until I have updates correctly, I wish you all a happy life (Though i know there are bad times) and a good read!

Amour, sourire, et se sentir

_Ava_


End file.
